Rostros
by DemonaNight
Summary: una nueva historia está por surgir...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Corro desorientada por las calles, es de noche, el viento mueve mi cabello en todas direcciones y me impide ver a mi alrededor.  
>Los escucho, los escucho cada vez más cerca; sus pisadas, sus voces ¡Me están alcanzando!<br>Alcanzo a divisar a una persona en la esquina más próxima, al mirar su rostro noto que parece sorprendido ¿Qué nunca había visto un humano, o que? Pero en sus ojos algo no cuadra...  
>¡Eso es! todavía es humano no tiene ningún brillo plateado en las pupilas como todos los que me persiguen en este momento.<p>

Pero no tengo tiempo de detenerme y tampoco lo quiero delatar.

¡Otro humano! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Y yo que había perdido la esperanza después de enterarme de que mi único hermano había sido transformado... en un monstruo. Después de perder a mi familia, amigos y conocidos; después de todo, aún quedaban esperanzas ¡Un humano!

Ya dejé atrás a los buscadores, pero no me puedo confiar, aún sigo débil después de los 5 días que llevo sin comer y ya no puedo correr.  
>Giro en la esquina y tropiezo, el suelo me golpea en la mejilla y me abre una herida; ya no puedo más, es bastante tentador quedarme ahí, que me encuentren y me curen aunque entonces mi cuerpo ya no será mi cuerpo...<p>

Me doy la vuelta para quedar sobre mi espalda y veo a una persona corriendo hacia mí  
><em>Genial- <em>Pienso- _Mi salvación, un alma, ya no tengo porque sufrir_

El hombre me levanta en brazos y me recarga contra su pecho, escucho su corazón y levanto la cara para verlo bien, el me está observando y en sus ojos veo una mirada auténticamente humana...


	2. Salvación

**Capítulo 1. Salvación**

Cuando desperté lo primero que sentí fue que estaba recostada sobre un suelo de roca, si, eso debía ser, tenía demasiadas protuberancias para ser cemento y obviamente era demasiado duro para ser una cama.

-Que bueno que la salvaste! Imagínate lo que le habría pasado de no ser por ti Jared

-Lo se, esas almas iban tras de ella como perros de caza, probablemente ya no aguantó más y fue cuando se desmayó- Las repentinas voces me sobresaltaron, eran un hombre y una mujer conversando a unos cuantos metros de mí, y según lo que había escuchado el tal Jared me había salvado de los Buscadores que me perseguían ¡Vaya suerte la mía!

-Pobrecilla- Dijo una tercera voz también femenina- mírenla, con esa ropa tan desgastada, su cara esta llena de cicatrices al igual que sus brazos y miren nada más que flaquilla está! Seguro no ha comido en días!

_Si, su descripción de seguro es más que acertada, llevaba esta misma ropa cuando salí de casa, hace ya tanto tiempo, meses quizá._

_Las cicatrices son resultado de mis constantes huidas, y si, estoy delgada... tengo tanta hambre!_

-Debo ir con Jeb, tenemos que ver donde se podrá alojar en cuanto despierte, claro si quiere quedarse aquí, quizá prefiera marcharse

-Yo voy contigo!

-Esta bien Mel, Wanda ¿Crees que puedas cuidarla en lo que regresamos?

-No lo sé Jared, podría despertar alterada, y si me viera... no se como reaccionaría

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece si llamo a Ian? Así no creo que haya ningún problema, cuando recupere la conciencia entre los dos le podrían explicar todo.

-Eso estaría estupendo, gracias Jared

_¿Alterarme? ¿Porque alguien pensaría que puedo despertar alterada? ¿Qué no estoy a salvo ya?_

Escucho un par de pasos que se alejan, y unos minutos después otros que se acercan...

-Hola Wanda, Jared me pidió que viniera ¿Cómo está?- Pregunta una nueva voz

-Apenas se ha movido un poco, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que está apunto de despertar

-Ojalá que así sea, o necesitaremos llamar a Doc. Espera... ¿Estoy alucinando o acaba de entreabrir los ojos?

_Uff... yo que quería espiar, y me descubrieron. Ni modo tendré que "despertarme" ya_

Abro los ojos lentamente, la oscuridad es casi absoluta, solo un luz artificial unos metros a mi derecha ilumina la... ¿cueva? No hay otra palabra para describirlo, es húmeda, oscura y de roca, si debe de ser una cueva lentamente me empiezo a enderezar y a sentarme.

-Con cuidado, lento- dice la voz masculina mientras me toma de la espalda y me ayuda a incorporarme.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy?- El tono de mi voz no es de alarma, si no simplemente de pura curiosidad, ahora me siento a salvo... Cuando volteo a ver a la chica ella está de espaldas intentando acercar la luz, veo que su cabello es de un tono dorado y esta recogido en dos coletas... pero ¿Es eso una cicatriz? ¿Esa línea rosada que adorna su cuello de verdad es el indicio de que en realidad es un alma y no un ser humano?

Retrocedo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

_¿Es eso? ¿En realidad no estoy a salvo? Juraría que eran humanos!_

-Tranquilízate- Me dijo el hombre- déjanos explicarte lo que sucede aquí...


End file.
